


Quid Pro Quo

by WolfKomoki



Series: The Adventures of Savitar and Barry [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Barry Allen is Savitar, Episode: s02e23 The Race of His Life, Flashpoint Didn't Happen (DCU), M/M, Self-cest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-17 09:15:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10590954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfKomoki/pseuds/WolfKomoki
Summary: Barry stares at the glass walls of the metahuman cells in the pipeline. They had betrayed him. Zoom had killed his father, and instead of comforting him in his grief, they locked him up. It's obvious to Barry that they don't care about him. If they did care about Barry, they would have comforted him in his grief, not lock him up in the pipeline. A quid pro quo is what this mysterious Savitar figure offers: I turn you into what I am, and we kill Zoom together. Barry takes him up on that offer, and joins Savitar's side. Cisco doesn't give up on him though, he's going to get the old Barry back.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The Flash is owned by The CW. 2x23 pissed me the hell off. Barry's father had just been murdered in front of him, and they're shocked that Barry wanted revenge? Really? How would you feel if someone you loved was murdered in front of you? Chances are, you'd want vengeance. Barry was grieving right? And what do they do? They lock him in a damn cell instead of comforting him in his grief! I also think that Barry forgave them way too easily. So this fic is an au on what could have happened if Barry hadn't forgiven them so easily.  
> Also, in this au, Savitar is a future Barry Allen that went back in time to comfort Our Barry after the events of 2x23.

          

 

 

Barry stares at the glass walls of the metahuman cells in the pipeline. They had _betrayed_ him. Zoom had killed his father, and instead of comforting him in his grief, they locked him up. Barry wanted to kill Zoom for killing Henry, and for taking Joe. If they had just let him race him, then Joe wouldn’t have been taken, and Zoom would be dead right now.

          “ _They don’t care about you.”_ A raspy voice taunts, and that’s when Barry looks to the right side of the glass. A figure appears in the glass before him, blue lightning zipping by as it phases inside the glass. The figure was made of glowing, blue metal, and its eyes glowed, blue eyes looking back at him. Whoever he was, he was right. If they did care about Barry, they would have _comforted_ him in his grief, not lock him up in the pipeline.

          Barry would have been frightened when the figure phased inside the glass, but this figure was the only company that he had down here, so Barry would take what he could get. It occurred to Barry, that if he _spoke_ to the figure, they would take the figure away from him, so he decides to communicate with the figure, in tap code, by tapping on the glass.

          “tap-tap-tap-tap-tap

Tap-tap

Tap-tap

Tap-tap-tap

Tap-tap-tap

Tap-tap-tap-tap

Tap

Tap

Tap-tap-tap-tap

Tap-tap

Tap

Tap-tap-tap-tap-tap

Tap-tap-tap-tap-tap

Tap-tap-tap-tap

Tap-tap-tap

Tap-tap-tap-tap

Tap-tap-tap-tap

Tap-tap-tap-tap-tap

 _Who are you?_ ” Barry asks.

          “ _I am Savitar.”_ The figure, now known as Savitar greets.

Barry continues to tap.

“Five-two-two-four-three-two-three-one

Five-four-three-four-four-five

Four-three-four-four-one-one-five-four

Five-two-two-four-four-four-two-three

Three-two-one-five

 _Will you stay with me?”_ Barry asks. Slowly, Savitar wraps his cold arms around Barry’s body, pulling him closer.

          “ _I will comfort you.”_ He speaks.

          “Four-Four-two-three-one-one-three-three-one-three

Five-four-three-four-four-five

 _Thank you_.” Barry sobs. Barry had no one, everyone he knew had betrayed him, and didn’t even care that he was hurting.

Slowly, Savitar rubs his claws in Barry’s back, shushing him as he pressed his face into his metal chest. Eventually Savitar lets Barry go, and that’s when Barry tries to get his message out to the people that had captured him.

          “Tap-tap

Tap-tap-tap-tap

Tap

Tap

Tap-tap-tap

Tap-tap-tap

Tap-tap-tap-tap

Tap-tap-tap

Tap-tap-tap

Tap-tap-tap-tap

Tap-tap-tap-tap

Tap-tap

Tap-tap-tap-tap

Tap-tap

Tap-tap-tap-tap

Tap-tap

Tap-tap-tap-tap-tap

Tap-tap-tap-tap

 _I am sorry_ ” He pleads, hoping that someone would hear him. Two hours and thirty minutes later it occurs to him: _no one is coming._

          “ _You might as well stop, no one is coming for you.”_ Savitar sighs, and he’s right, Barry thinks. He’s been down here two hours, if they were coming, they would have done it by now. So, he curls into the cold metal suit of his comforter, and falls asleep.

          Barry cries in his sleep, Savitar wrapping his cold claws around the speedster, as he comforts him. Henry Allen was dead, and Joe West was gone, and everyone had betrayed him. _No one_ cared about him, and he had been _forgotten._ No one was here, and his family was _gone_.

          Barry wakes up to see the clock on the wall. He had been down here a day. Slowly, he noticed the food on the ground. The food had a blue glow to it, and it was then that Barry realized what this was.

Savitar had gone out and gotten food for him.

          Grateful, Barry eats some of the food, still not daring to speak outside of tap code. Slowly, he taps on the glass.

_Tap-tap_

_Tap-tap-tap-tap_

_Tap_

_Tap_

_Tap-tap-tap_

_Tap-tap-tap_

_Tap-tap-tap-tap_

_Tap-tap-tap_

_Tap-tap-tap_

_Tap-tap-tap-tap_

_Tap-tap-tap-tap_

_Tap-tap_

_Tap-tap-tap-tap_

_Tap-tap_

_Tap-tap-tap-tap_

_Tap-tap_

_Tap-tap-tap-tap-tap_

_Tap-tap-tap-tap_

          One day, and three hours later, the Team returns, having convinced Zoom to let Joe go as they return to Star Labs. Joe blinks, and that’s when he hears a constant tapping.

_Tap-tap_

_Tap-tap-tap-tap_

_Tap_

_Tap_

_Tap-tap-tap_

_Tap-tap-tap_

_Tap-tap-tap-tap_

_Tap-tap-tap_

_Tap-tap-tap_

_Tap-tap-tap-tap_

_Tap-tap-tap-tap_

_Tap-tap_

_Tap-tap-tap-tap_

_Tap-tap_

_Tap-tap-tap-tap_

_Tap-tap_

_Tap-tap-tap-tap-tap_

_Tap-tap-tap-tap_

          “What the _hell_ is that noise?” They wonder, and suddenly it clicks. They had never let Barry out of his cell when they went to rescue Joe last night. Cisco was the first one to move, running down to Barry’s cell as he frantically releases him from the cell. Barry doesn’t even _speak_ to him after he releases him, and Barry just runs.

          “ _Come with me, I’m the only one that cares about you.”_ Savitar speaks, and Barry follows. Eventually, he finds himself on top of a roof, in Keystone.

          “Hello Barry.” Savitar greets, and that’s when Barry walks over to him as he pulls him into a hug.

          “Thank you.” He speaks, finally using his voice.

          “Can you show me your face?” Barry asks. Slowly, Savitar takes off his mask, and that’s when Barry froze in shock as his own face looks back at him.

          “Like I said, they don’t _care_ about you, so you can only care about yourself.” Savitar speaks.

          “You’re right Savitar, I can only care about _you_ , and me, that’s it.” Barry speaks, and that’s when Savitar puts his mask back on.

Barry runs with Savitar to an abandoned building, and that’s when Barry and Savitar walk inside.

          Slowly, Savitar wills his armor to disappear as he reverts to his metahuman form.

          “I can give you this form, if you would like it.” Savitar tells him. Oh yes, Barry wanted it badly, he wanted revenge, and this form was the best way to get it.

          “I _want it_.” Barry demands, and that’s when Savitar places Barry on one of the cots he had stolen, lying on the other one himself as he gives Barry a blood transfusion. As Savitar’s blood raged through Barry’s system, Barry slowly closed his eyes as he feels the speed in his body becoming much faster. Metal was slowly appearing on the inside of his body, as the speed force mixes its self with metal.

          One day, and three hours later, metal slowly starts making its way outside of Barry’s body. It was the next day when Barry’s body was completely covered in metal, his yellow lightning glowing against the metal. When he opens his eyes, they glow yellow.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

          “How did you become what you are?” Barry asks, looking at the cold, blue eyes staring back at him.

          “In 2020, The particle accelerator successfully activates, and I became The Flash. I decided to become a lone vigilante, until one day, in 2024, a speedster known as Eobard Thawne appears, and uses his powers to create an Inter-Timeline Causal Loop. He started a war against me, and we battled. Only, when we did, I lost, and I was thrown into the temporal zone. I floated through the temporal zone for an eternity, and because of it, the speed force in my body couldn’t handle it, and it mixed the speed force in my system with metal, as it tried to save me.

          Eventually a time quake happened, and I fell into a timeline that I knew wasn’t my own. Yours, I suppose.” Savitar explained.

          “How did you know that I was locked down there?” Barry asks.

          “I had just landed on the ground of Star Labs when I heard you scream, and that’s when I watched them lock you in that cell. I waited for them all to leave, and that’s when I found you.” Savitar explains.

          “Damn.” Barry gasps, pulling Savitar into a hug. Barry didn’t bother to change out of the form that Savitar had given him, as he didn’t need his metahuman form anymore. Barry was still angry at the people he had once called his friends and family.

          They had betrayed him. Zoom had killed his father, and instead of comforting him in his grief, they locked him up. It's obvious to Barry that they don't care about him. If they did care about Barry, they would have comforted him in his grief, not lock him up in the pipeline. Joe was the one that he was angry with the most.

          He knew that Barry had already lost his mother, and now he’s lost his father. Barry's father had just been murdered in front of him, and he’s shocked that Barry wanted revenge? Really? How would _you_ feel if someone you loved was murdered in front of you? Chances are, you'd want vengeance. Barry was grieving, right? And what did he do? He locks him in a damn cell instead of comforting him in his grief!

          _Well then detective West, you’re going to know just how that feels._ Barry sneers, racing down to Central City, and to Star Labs. Joe, Caitlin, Iris, Wally, Wells, and Cisco all looked up when Barry raced in. It was then that they took the time to look at the figure that had raced inside. The figure was covered in metal. Yellow lightning glowed against the metal. Cold, yellow, glowing eyes looked back at them.

          Barry stood there for only a minute, before he races over to Wally, picking him up by his neck.

          “Wally!” Joe shrieks, staring at the figure that appeared. Wait, this figure was familiar. No, it couldn’t be Barry, could it?

          “Barry, _stop_!” Cisco shrieks, trying to get through to the speedster.

          “ _No._ My father was _murdered_ in front of me, and instead of _comforting me_ in my grief, all of you locked me in a damn _cell_. Did you _really_ think that I wouldn’t want _vengeance_ for my _father_ who was _murdered_ in front of me? How would _you feel,_ Joe, if I _killed_ Wally in front of _you_? That’s right, _you’d want vengeance_. Can you honestly say, that if I killed Wally in front of you, that you _wouldn’t_ want vengeance? Oh, but I guess I’d better not show that _I’m grieving,_ because apparently, that gets you locked up in a damn _cell_! I thought that all of you _cared_ about me, but clearly, _I was_ _wrong!_ ” Barry was shouting at this point, and that’s when he presses his claws against Wally’s throat.

          “NO!” Joe screams, and that’s when Barry stabs Wally, dropping him.

          “Now you know _exactly_ how that feels. Pity that it took turning me into _this_ to teach you that lesson.” Barry coldly snaps, and that’s when he races away, joining Savitar. Sobbing, Joe runs over to Wally, cradling him.

          “No, no. Wally, stay with me, stay with me!” Joe sobs.

          “Dad…go…get…Barry…” Wally gasps through the pain. Within seconds, Caitlin pushes Joe out of the way, placing Wally on the cot as she rushes to save him. Joe refuses to leave until Wally was okay.

          As angry at Joe that Barry was, he couldn’t _kill_ Wally. Doesn’t mean that he couldn’t rough him up a bit though. Slowly, he and Savitar stop somewhere on a roof in Star City.

          “I’m surprised that you were able to stop. I _would have_ killed him.” Savitar comments.

          “Believe me, _I wanted to_ , but a part of me still cares, so I didn’t kill him. I did rough him up at bit though.” Barry smirks.

          “We need a new name for you.” Savitar admits.

          “You’re right, we do. I’m partial to void.” Barry admits.

          “Void it is then.” Savitar smiles. It was then that they started running back to Keystone. Savitar leads Barry to an empty field, and that’s when he spends the day, training Barry to run with his new form.

It was a hell of a lot harder running with a body that was covered in metal, but Barry was determined to do it. He had to get as fast as he was before he became Void, and to do that, he had to train. It was about two hours later when Savitar puts his hand against Barry’s shoulder, holding him down.

          “Alright, that’s enough for today. You need rest and so do I.” Savitar informs, and that’s when he races him to the house that he used to live in in his timeline. Savitar still paid for the house, and now, he would let Barry live there too. When Barry walks inside, he notices how quaint, and cozy the place was.

          “I like it. It’s cozy.” Barry admits, and that’s when he lets his armor disappear. Slowly, Savitar lets go of his armor as well, and that’s when he helps Barry settle into the guest room.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

          He’s been pulling more heists with Snart lately. He’s been stealing as much as he can, and he’s been successful. He’d figured that The Flash had decided to take a break from stopping him. It was when he pulls off a tenth heist with no interference that he realizes something. The Flash had left him alone for ten heists.

          Where the _hell_ was Red? It was too easy now, there was no threat anymore. Snart liked his, and Scarlet’s game of cat and mouse, and now? It was gone.

          “We’re missing something.” Mick realizes, sitting on the couch of Snart’s newest hideout.

          “Oh really? And what’s that?” Snart chuckles.

          “Red. We’ve pulled off ten heists and there’s been no sign of The Flash.” Mick answers.

          “Has it really been ten heists already? I didn’t even notice. Where is Scarlet? Surely he would have shown up by now.” Snart asks. It was then that Mick opens the computer they had stolen, logging onto the internet as he searched for any signs of the Flash. There was nothing.

          “Snart, you need to see this.” Mick calls, and that’s when Snart sits next to him.

          “What is it Mick?” Snart asks.

          “I can’t find anything on Red. It’s like he just vanished off the face of the Earth.” Mick answers.

          “That’s impossible. Let me look.” Snart demands, and that’s when he takes the laptop, positioning it so that Mick can’t see the screen. He decides to search for any signs of Barry Allen. There was nothing.

          “You’re right, there’s no sign of him.” Snart sighs.

          “You want to look for Red, don’t you?” Mick asks, and yes, he does.

Barry couldn’t sleep that night. He kept seeing their faces. They were his friends once. Hell, they were his family once. Hadn’t they been?

          He checks to see if Savitar was still in his room, and when he finds him sleeping, he sneaks out of the house as quietly as he can. After that, he races down to Star Labs, covering himself in the armor as he races to the back of the building, vibrating his way inside as he stands in the shadows.

          Wally was the first to look up when he raced in. Wally would recognize that streak anywhere.

          “Barry.” He calls, slowly approaching him.

          “Bar?” Joe calls, and that’s when he slowly follows Wally.

          “Barry, is that you?” Iris asks.

          “Barry?” Caitlin asks.

          “Come on out Barry.” Cisco pleads, and that’s when Savitar races over to Barry, harshly gripping his shoulders as he races him back to Keystone.

          “What the hell was _that_ for?” Barry shouts.

          “Have you forgotten?” Savitar demands.

          “I just wanted to talk to them. I need to know that I did the right thing!” Barry shouts.

          “Of course, you did the right thing. They _betrayed_ you. They watched Zoom _murder_ your father, and they _didn’t_ comfort you. You know what they did instead? They _locked you up._ They _don’t_ care about you.

          People that care about you, would _comfort_ you in your grief, not throw you in a _cell_ like a common criminal. You can’t go back there ever again. They’ll just lock you up again.” Savitar tells him, and Barry realizes that he was right.

          “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have tried to go back.” Barry apologizes.

          “You need to kill one of them. You need to show them just how much they _hurt_ me.” Barry demands.

          “I can’t. I’m sorry, but it has to be you.” Savitar protests.

          “Then I will. Stay here, _please_.” Barry pleads.

          “I will.” Savitar smiles, wrapping his arms around his doppelganger as he pulls him into a kiss. Savitar’s lips are gentle as he kisses Barry, his hands cupping his face. Barry’s hands are all over Savitar, and suddenly the need to breathe takes over, and they’re pulling away from each other.

          Barry’s eyes widen upon realizing what he’s just done. _I just kissed Savitar, me, myself, whatever! Wait, is this incest or masturbation?_

          “Sorry! Sorry!” Barry panics, and that’s when he races to the other side of the room.

          “Did you not want this? I’m sorry, I thought you _did_.” Savitar asks.

          “No, I… _I don’t know_.” Barry stammers.

          “Are you angry with me?” Savitar asks. He’d kissed Barry without his consent. Damned mixed signals.

          “No, I could never be angry with you. I think, I think I need to work through some of my grief before I can know _what_ I feel.” Barry answers.

          “Okay. That’s fine.” Savitar reassures him, and that’s when Barry returns to Star Labs. Barry stood there for only a minute, before he races over to Harry, picking him up by his neck.

          “Barry!” Caitlin shouts, staring at the metal figure before her.

          “Barry, _stop_!” Cisco shrieks, trying to get through to the speedster.

          “You deserve to suffer.” Barry snaps, and that’s when he slices his claws against Harry’s throat.

          “ _NO!” Caitlin_ shouts, and that’s when she feels angry.

          “Now you know _exactly_ what you turned me into. Pity that it took _this_ to show you how much you hurt me.” Barry coldly snaps.

          “Get the _hell_ away from here. Don’t you _ever_ come back! You’re a _monster!_ The Barry Allen that I know, is _gone_!” Iris growls.

          “ _Gladly._ ” Barry snaps, and that’s when he returns to Savitar’s apartment, covered in blood.

          “You did it.” He smiles, pulling Barry in for a hug.

          “I wish I didn’t have to _do_ that. Harry was like a mentor to me.” Barry sighs, changing out of his armored form as he cleans the blood from the floor.

          “A mentor who locked you in a cell when you were grieving, if you recall.” Savitar reminds him.

          “It’s not Harry that I’m sorry that I had to do that for. It’s Iris and Wally. They’ll never forgive me for this.” Barry sighs.

          “You know you’ll always have _me,_ right?” Savitar asks. Barry smiles.

          “I know.” He tells him, and that’s when he pulls him closer.

          “Barry I… you don’t have to do this, if you don’t want to.” Savitar reminds him.

          “I know, but I want to.” Barry informs. Savitar smiles, wrapping his arms around his doppelganger as he pulls him into a kiss. Barry’s lips are rough as he kisses Savitar, his hands pulling on the suit as he pushes him against the wall.

          Barry’s fingers grip the armor, gently pulling at the clothes underneath. They’d had sex that night, and it was amazing.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that escalated quickly! Originally in this chapter, Barry kills Joe. I couldn't quite go through with that scene though, as it was way too heart wrenching.  
> Also, I hadn't planned on Barry falling in love with Savitar, or himself, I guess, but those two have a mind of their own. Also, I apologize for the lameness of that "Sex" scene, but that is the closest that I'll ever get to writing smut.


	4. Chapter 4

          Star Labs is quiet without Harry. The clacking of his shoes as he walked through the lab was gone, never to be heard from again. The soft muttering as Harry worked on the latest thing that Star Labs invented was gone. Harry was Cisco’s mentor, and now he was gone, because of Barry. It’s been days since Barry killed Harry, and Team Flash feels his absence every day.

          When Iris watched Barry murder Harry in cold blood, all she felt was anger. This wasn’t the Barry Allen that she knew. The Barry Allen that she knew wasn’t a monster.

          “Iris, you’ve refused to look at any pictures of Barry for days now.” Joe speaks.

          “He _killed_ Harry dad! That’s not Barry, not anymore!” Iris shouts.

          “He was angry Iris. His dad was murdered in front of him, and then you all locked him in a cell instead of comforting him in his grief. He was down there for a day because you forgot about him. He had to have snapped at some point.” Wally tried to get through to her.

          “Don’t make excuses for him. He’s a murderer Wally. He needs to be locked up.” Joe growls.

          “Joe, don’t you think that’s what caused him to do this in the first place?” Caitlin sighs.

          “What did you _expect_ Joe? He expected us to comfort him, and we locked him in a cell instead. If you ask me, we deserved it.” Cisco scoffs.

          “That’s no excuse! You’re pissed at someone you tell them, you don’t kill them!” Joe snaps.

          “Says the one who shot Harry.” Cisco scoffs.

          “If you two don’t want to help Barry, then _leave_.” Caitlin demands.

          “Fine, we’re leaving.” Joe snaps, and that’s when he and Iris leaves the building.

          “What are we going to do about them? If they find Barry then they’re going to lock him up, and I refuse to do that again.” Caitlin asks.

          “We’re going to find Barry first, and try to talk some sense into him.” Wally answers.

          “Where would we even _look_ , though? You saw that suit of his. Facial recognition wouldn’t recognize him.” Caitlin asks.

          “I found a piece of the suit. It must have broken off when Barry raced in here.” Wally states, handing the piece to Cisco. When Cisco touched the piece of the suit, he was pulled into a vibe.

          _Barry was sitting on someone’s couch. He was staring at a picture of Harry, with tears in his eyes._

_“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.” Barry sobbed to the empty room. It was a couple seconds later when a figure raced into the room, blue lightning trailing behind them. The figure that raced in was Barry, or a version of Barry, at least. This Barry was blind in his right eye, and the right side of his face was covered in burns._

_“Hey, hey. Shhh, Shhh. It’s alright, it’s alright.” The other Barry tells him, pulling Barry closer._

_“No, it’s not Savitar! I thought killing Harry would make me feel better, but it just makes me feel guilty!” Barry shouts._

_“You still care about him. Even though he hurt you, he was your friend.” Savitar reminds him._

_“Yes, but it was me that sliced his throat.” Barry reminds him._

_“You’re not having second thoughts about our partnership, are you?” Savitar asks._

_“Will I have to kill anyone else?” Barry demands._

_“No, you won’t. I didn’t think killing him would have this much of an effect on you, I’m sorry.” Savitar apologizes._

_“Then no. I’m not having second thoughts.” Barry answers._

_“Do you still want to kill Zoom?” Savitar asks._

_“Oh yes. That son of a bitch is going to pay for what he’s done.” Barry growls._

          When Cisco snaps out of the vibe, he realizes that Wally was staring at him.

          “Hey, you okay? What did you see?” Wally asks with concern.

          “We need to find him.” Cisco demands.

          “Do you know where he is?” Caitlin asks.

          “He’s in someone’s house, but I don’t know the address.” Cisco tells them.

          “What if we use the machine to vibe you and me there? Maybe we can see a street sign.” Wally suggests.

          “Wally you’re a genius! Caitlin, fire up the machine will ya?” Cisco asks.

          “Ready!” Caitlin calls, and that’s when Cisco, and Wally sit in the chair, slowly putting the device on their head. After that, Caitlin fires up the machine, and that’s when Cisco concentrates on the house that he saw Barry in.

          “I recognize that house. It’s in Keystone.” Wally states.

          “What’s the address? I’ll write it down!” Caitlin’s voice echoes.

Slowly, Wally reads out the address as Caitlin writes it down on the glass.

          “Okay Caitlin! Turn it off!” Cisco calls, and that’s when she turns off the machine. Slowly, Wally and Cisco opened their eyes, and that’s when Caitlin helped them out of the machine.

          “Hey Wally? Why don’t you go talk to him? You’re the only one he trusts.” Cisco pleads.

          “You think he’ll listen to me?” Wally asks.

          “Well, you were the only one that didn’t lock him in there. If anyone can get through to him, it’s you.” Cisco answers. After that, Wally races to the house from the vision, slowly walking up to the door. Hesitantly, he knocks on the door. Wally stood there for ten minutes before Savitar walked outside the door.

          “What the hell do you want?” Savitar demands.

          “I need to talk to Barry.” Wally answers.

          “So, you can lock him up again? Uh-uh.” Savitar growls.

          “Listen, it wasn’t _me_ that locked him up.” Wally tries to get through to him.

          “Your lies might work with Barry, but they won’t work with me. Get out of here, or I might just slice _your_ throat too.” Savitar threatens.

          “You don’t scare me Savitar.” Wally informs. Wally flinched when Savitar vibrated his hand.

          “Your bravery is cute, kid. If I see you here again, that goes straight through your chest, and into your heart. _Don’t_ come back here, _again_.” Savitar warns, and that’s when Wally punches Savitar as hard as he can, knocking him out cold. Now that Savitar was unconscious, Wally drapes him over his shoulders, racing him to Star Labs as he locks him in the pipeline.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

         

 


	5. Chapter 5

          Cisco, and Caitlin couldn’t believe their eyes when Wally brought in their unconscious prisoner. The prisoner was Barry, or a version of Barry, at least. This Barry was blind in his right eye, and the right side of his face was covered in burns. Now that Wally could see him in the light, he couldn’t believe his eyes either.

          “That’s one hell of a right hook you got there Wally.” Cisco comments.

          “I guess so. I’m still confused on this guy though. Who is he exactly? Is he a clone of Barry, or a doppelganger?” Wally asks with confusion.

          “We really don’t know until he wakes up. How hard did you hit him?” Cisco asks.

          “Well, I didn’t mean to hit him hard enough to knock him out if that’s what you’re asking.” Wally answers. It was about two minutes later when Savitar wakes up to find himself in the pipeline.

          “Haven’t you had enough with locking people in here?” Savitar scoffs.

          “Well, you did threaten me. What else was I supposed to do?” Wally scoffs.

          “ _Enough!_ So, it’s obvious that you’re not _our_ Barry. What are you? A clone, or a doppelganger?” Cisco demands.

          “Neither.” Savitar answers. He tried to phase his way out of here, but it was clear that they had installed power dampeners inside the cells, so he was trapped down here.

          “What do you mean neither? You have to be one or the other.” Wally demands.

          “I’m an Inter-Timeline Causal Loop.” Savitar answers.

          “A what?” Wally asks with confusion.

          “In 2020, The particle accelerator successfully activates, and I became The Flash. I decided to become a lone vigilante, until one day, in 2024, a speedster known as Eobard Thawne appears, and uses his powers to create an Inter-Timeline Causal Loop. He started a war against me, and we battled. Only, when we did, I lost, and I was thrown into the temporal zone. I floated through the temporal zone for an eternity, and because of it, the speed force in my body couldn’t handle it, and it mixed the speed force in my system with metal, as it tried to save me.

          Eventually a time quake happened, and I fell into a timeline that I knew wasn’t my own. Yours, I suppose.” Savitar explains.

          “My head hurts.” Caitlin complains.

          “Where’s Barry?” Wally demands.

          “Uh-uh. I know what you’re doing. You want me to tell you his location so you can lock him in here with me. Well, guess _what_ kid? He stays free. You’ll _never_ hurt him again.” Savitar growls.  
          “Once again, it wasn’t _me_ that locked him up.” Wally reminds him.

          “No, but it was your team that did it.” Savitar snaps. Slowly, Cisco walks up to Savitar’s cell.

“If I release you, will you tell us where he is?” Cisco asks.

          “What are you planning on doing when you find him?” Savitar demands.

          “We just want to talk to him.” Wally answers.

          “I go free. I take you to him, and you never see me again. Otherwise, no deal.” Savitar demands.

          “Excuse me, you’re in a cell. You’re not in a position to be making demands.” Wally snaps.

          “Have fun finding him without me then.” Savitar chuckles. Cisco rolls his eyes as he frees Savitar from the cell, placing the power dampening cuffs on his wrists.

          “Let’s go.” Cisco growls, forcing Savitar into the back of the van. Once they were inside, Savitar leads them to Barry. Savitar grabs his phone, and sends Barry a text. _I’ve been captured. Star Labs is coming after you. Run._

          Barry was in the grocery store when his phone vibrated in his pocket. Slowly, he grabbed it to see a text message from Savitar. _I’ve been captured. Star Labs is coming after you. Run._

When he saw that message, he put down the groceries, and that’s when he runs to Opal City. He didn’t want to leave Savitar in their clutches, but the thought of being locked up again was his biggest fear, so he runs.

About four hours later, they arrive at the location that Savitar gives them.

          “Wally, I want you to talk to him. He won’t listen to any of us.” Cisco pleads.

          “I’ll try, but I don’t know if he’ll talk to me.” Wally sighs.

          “Wally, we have to try.” Caitlin pleads. After that, Wally steps outside the van, and that’s when they drive out of eyeshot. After that, Wally rings the doorbell, waiting for Barry to answer the door. It was an hour later when Wally realized that no one was home. _What the hell? Did Savitar somehow get a message out to Barry?_

It was at this point that Wally returns to the van.

          “Dude, what the hell? Did you even talk to him?” Cisco asks.

          “I couldn’t talk to him. No one was there.” Wally answers.

          “You messaged him, didn’t you?” Caitlin asks.

          “I’m in handcuffs dumbass. How would I have done that?” Savitar scoffs.

          “I find it very convenient that he happens to disappear right as we come after him.” Wally scoffs.

          “Well, I had nothing to do with it. Maybe he decided to go out for groceries.” Savitar lies.

          “Maybe you’re stalling. I think you got a message out to him when we captured you, and you’re making sure that he gets away.” Wally accuses.

          “ _Enough_ Wally. He agreed to tell us Barry’s location. If you can’t give him the benefit of the doubt, then you can leave.” Cisco snaps.

          “You still have part of my suit? Maybe you can find him that way.” Savitar suggests. He knew that he wasn’t getting out of this, but he wanted to make sure that Barry knew that he was still on his side. The last thing he needs is for Barry to think that he betrayed him. Slowly, Cisco brings out the piece of the suit, touching it as he pulls himself into a vibe.

_Barry was staring at the Opal City sign. Tears were in his eyes as he stared at the sign._ After that, Cisco snaps out of the vibe.

          “Well? What did you see?” Caitlin asks.

          “He’s in Opal City.” Cisco answers. After that, they start driving to Opal City.

 

         

 

 

 

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

          Barry was freaking out at this point. They had captured Savitar, and now they were on their way. He knows that Cisco can track him, he knows that, but still, that fear was there. They had already locked up Savitar, what’s to stop them from locking him up too? It was at this point that Barry changes into his armored form. They would have a harder time locking him up in heavy armor. Barry’s heart almost stops when he sees the Star Labs van pull up in front of him.

          Slowly, Wally gets out of the van, and walks up to Barry.

          “Barry, please come back.” Wally pleads.

          “Why? So, you can lock me up with Savitar?” Barry growls, his voice raspy as it echoes. Wally sighs. Barry is never going to agree to come back now.

          “Barry, please. We miss you.” Wally pleads.

          “No, you don’t. You miss being able to control me. You miss having me around to save your ass. You miss being able to manipulate me.” Barry snaps.

          “We _never_ manipulated you!” Wally snaps.

          “But you didn’t _comfort_ me, did you?” Barry growls.

          “Barry, I wasn’t the one that locked you up. You have to know that.” Wally pleads.

          “No, but your team did. I thought you cared about me. Clearly I was wrong.” Barry spats.

          “We do care about you. We care about you a lot.” Wally speaks, his voice breaking.

          “Bull _shit_ Wally. If you really did care about me, you would comfort me in my grief, not lock me in a damn cell!” Barry shouts. Cisco decides to slowly approach Barry, hoping to talk some sense into him.

          “Barry, please come back. Please, I need you. I need my friend.” Cisco pleads.

          “Friends don’t lock each other in cages when their friends are grieving.” Barry points out.

          “You want me to say I’m sorry? Fine _, I’m sorry_ Barry.” Cisco sighs. Barry froze at that statement. He’s sorry? He’s not here to lock him up with Savitar? No, this is a trick.

          “Sorry isn’t good enough.” Barry snaps.

          “What will it take, for you to come back?” Cisco asks.

          “Dismantle those cages, then we’ll talk.” Barry demands.

          “You know we can’t do that.” Cisco reminds him.

          “Then I’m not coming back.” Barry snaps. Cisco sighs. It was obvious that Barry has chosen Savitar, and no amount of begging is going to convince Barry to come back. Hesitantly, Caitlin takes the cuffs off Savitar’s wrists.

          “Go, before I change my mind.” Caitlin orders.

          “You think I’m _stupid_? What’s the catch?” Savitar scoffs.

          “No catch, I’m letting you go.” Caitlin answers, slowly opening the door.

          “You ever come after me again, I might just have to slit that pretty little throat of yours.” Savitar smirks, stroking her chin as he leaves the van.

          “Savitar! That’s _enough_! Let’s _go_!” Barry warns.

          “Barry. Don’t go man.” Cisco pleads, grabbing Barry’s arm. When Cisco grabbed Barry’s arm, Barry started feeling conflicted. The reason he had joined Savitar in the first place was because he had offered him comfort, but now Cisco was offering him the same thing. When Cisco grabbed Barry’s arm, Savitar cuts Cisco's forehead, and that’s when Cisco’s world goes black. After that, Barry runs back to Keystone, and that’s when they go inside Savitar’s place.

          “What the hell did you _do_?” Barry demands.

          “He was going to take you back to lock you up!” Savitar shouts.

          “You didn’t have to _hurt_ him though!” Barry shouts.

          “I’m sorry, I was only trying to protect you.” Savitar apologizes.

          “You don’t have to hurt anyone to do that.” Barry sighs.

          When Cisco wakes up, he’s in the med bay. Wally had been watching over him, waiting for him to wake up. Caitlin had cleaned the cut to his head, making sure that it didn’t get infected before she wrapped it.

          “Cisco! You’re awake!” Wally calls.

          “Where’s Barry?” Cisco asks, slowly sitting up.

          “Whoa there, you shouldn’t try to move yet.” Wally calls, gently pushing him back down.

          “Where’s Barry?” Cisco demands.

          “After Savitar cut you, we had to act quickly. They got away when we were treating you.” Wally answers.

          “Someone needs to go after him. Who knows what Savitar might make him do next.” Cisco demands.

          “Whoa there. If we attack Savitar, then that’s it. Barry will never come back.” Wally reminds him.

          “Wally, we have to try!” Cisco shouts. Two minutes later, Caitlin walks in the room, having heard all the yelling.

          “You should be resting.” Caitlin scolds.

          “And you should be out there looking for my friend.” Cisco snaps.

          “Cisco, we’re trying. We’ve been trying, but he chose Savitar. We’re going to have a hard time getting him back.” Caitlin tries to tell him.

          “I need to look at your cut.” Caitlin informs.

          “I’m fine. Go find Barry.” Cisco demands.

          “Fine, if it’s that important to you, I’ll look.” Wally sighs, and that’s when he runs outside of the building. Slowly, Caitlin unwrapped the bandages, and that’s when she looked at the cut. The cut crawled down to his right eyebrow from where Savitar had attacked him. Sighing, she grabs the supplies to clean it with.

          “This is probably going to hurt like hell. Here, bite down on this.” Caitlin orders, handing Cisco a cloth as he bites down on it. After that she starts cleaning the wound, and that’s when Cisco hisses in pain.

          “Sorry, sorry! I’m almost done Cisco.” She apologizes. Soon enough the wound was clean, and that’s when she wrapped it in new bandages.

          “I can’t believe he attacked you. I mean, he’s Barry.” Caitlin sighs.

          “He’s a Barry yes, but he never knew any of us, and all he knows is that we’ve been very unfriendly to him.” Cisco adds.

          “I just, I wish Barry would come back. He’s manipulating him Cisco, and it’s our fault. Maybe if we had comforted him, then he wouldn’t be on this path.” Caitlin admits.

          “So, do I Cait, so do I.” Cisco agrees. If Barry wouldn’t listen to any of them, then they might just have to call Team Arrow for this one.

 

         

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

_When Barry wakes up, he’s back in the pipeline. Team Flash is staring back at him with a sick smile on their face._

_“Hey, hey! What are you doing? Let me out! Please!” Barry pleads._

_“Sorry Barry, but this is for your own good.” Joe speaks. Barry’s breath hitches in his throat. Soon enough, he’s hyperventilating. Barry feels like he’s choking._

          Savitar was just about to go to bed when he hears it. Barry was gasping for air. Panicking, he runs into the guest room. When he gets there, he sees Barry thrashing around, clawing at his throat.

          “Hey, hey! Wake up!” Savitar calls, grabbing Barry by the shoulders as he frantically shakes him. Barry continues thrashing around, still trapped in whatever he was dreaming about. He didn’t even seem to hear Savitar. When that didn’t work, Savitar decided to try something else, he starts singing.

          “Hey little bird

You’re safe now

No one can hurt you again

Now that I’m here

I’ll fly with you

And we’ll soar the skies

Hey little bird

Do you like your new home?

I picked it out for you

Hey little bird

Can you tell me your name?

Hey little bird

Let’s soar together

Hey little bird

I love you

Hey little bird

Remember when we couldn’t even fly?

Little bird

You’re safe now

That I’m here with you

Hey little bird

I love you

Hey little bird

I got you now

Hey little bird

I’ll never let anyone hurt you again

Hey little bird

Let’s soar together

Little bird

Little bird

Little bird

I love you little bird

You’re safe now

Little bird” Savitar sings. This was a song that his Nora often used to sing to him, before she died. After that, Savitar used to sing it to himself to preserve her memory. When Savitar started singing, Barry slowly calmed down, and that’s when his breathing evened out. Sighing with relief, Savitar climbed into the other side of the bed, covering himself as he slept by Barry’s side. When Savitar heard Barry gasping for air in his sleep, he was scared. He didn’t know how to wake the younger speedster from his nightmares, so he just did what his Nora did for him when he was younger and was having a nightmare: he sang. To his relief, it worked, just like it would when it was him thrashing around from the torture of his own mind.

          As Savitar continues to lie there, his mind starts to wander. Was he doing the right thing, keeping Barry from his friends and family? His friends and family were gone, but Barry’s wasn’t. It’s obvious that he still misses them, and that they miss him. At first, he was just trying to protect him, but now it’s more of a selfish gain than anything. Savitar wants Barry for himself, and he knows that if he lets Barry go back to them then Barry won’t need him anymore.

          He can tell by the horrified look that Barry had on his face when he attacked Cisco that Barry still cares about them. It’s cruel keeping him from them, Savitar knows that, but they were the ones that locked him in a cell for a day instead of comforting him in his grief. Still, Savitar loves Barry, and he can’t bear to lose him.

          “Hey, what are you doing? It’s late, go back to sleep.” Barry speaks. Savitar blinks. When the hell did Barry wake up?

          “Savitar? Are you alright?” Barry asks, slowly sitting up.

          “Am I doing the right thing?” Savitar asks.

          “What?” Barry asks, getting closer to him.

          “Keeping you here. Am I keeping you here against your will?” Savitar demands.

          “No! Where on Earth did you get that idea?” Barry asks.

          “Barry, you don’t have to tell me what I want to hear. Tell me the truth.” Savitar demands.

          “Hey, hey. I came here of my own free will, okay? I promise.” Barry reminds him as he slowly pulls the older speedster in for a kiss. Savitar wraps his arms around Barry’s neck, as Barry pushes him against the bed. He grabs Savitar’s arms, pinning them down as he puts his hands all over him. Barry’s lips and hands are rough, and Savitar is whimpering.

          “Ah, ah, ah!” Savitar whimpers, wanting Barry to do more. Barry trails his hand on every inch of Savitar’s body, gripping his skin as hard as he can but not hard enough to hurt him.

          “Is this okay? Do you want me to stop?” Barry asks with concern. Savitar shouldn’t be whimpering like that, was he hurting him?

          “Yes, don’t stop, please.” Savitar pleads. Barry starts nipping at his skin, watching as Savitar shivers. When Savitar tells him that what he was doing was okay, Barry pulls at his clothes, pulling him in for a night of rough sex. Barry and Savitar started panting after that, trying to catch their breath.

          “Damn Barry, I never knew that you could do _that_.” Savitar chuckles, slowly putting his clothes back on. Barry put his clothes on as well.

          “You sure I didn’t hurt you? You were whimpering.” Barry asks with concern.

          “Are you kidding? That was amazing!” Savitar exclaims.

          “Good, I’m glad, but you know, you can say no if I’m hurting you too much.” Barry insists.

          “Oh, don’t worry, if you were hurting me, I’d let you know.” Savitar smirks.

          “Now come on, let’s get some food.” Savitar chuckles as he walks into the kitchen with Barry. When they get there, Barry decides to make egg sandwiches. After a few minutes the sandwiches were done, and they start eating.

          “Hey, what was all that about anyway? Where did that come from?” Barry asks. Savitar sighs. He wasn’t going to hear the end of this, was he?

          “What do you mean?” Savitar asks.

          “That stuff about keeping me here against my will. What the hell was that about?” Barry demands.

          “Look, I saw the horrified look you had when I attacked Cisco. I saw the fear in your eyes. You say you love me, but I think you’re only telling yourself that because you’re afraid of me.” Savitar answers. Barry’s eyes widened. Savitar thought that he was only with him because he was afraid of him? Barry starts crying.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to explore Savitar's mental state in this chapter, and how he feels about his relationship with Barry.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, can you help me out: Was it Starling City or Star City in season 2 of the Flash? When did the city's name change?

           It was early the next morning when Oliver was awakened by a knock at his door. Yawning, he slowly gets dressed and stares at the clock. Six in the morning? What the hell? Sighing, he goes to his front door, and looks in the peephole to see Cisco standing outside.

          “Cisco? What are you doing here so early? Come in.” Oliver asks as he slowly walks him inside. When Cisco steps into the light Oliver frowns. Cisco’s eyes were red, and there were circles under his eyes.

          “Have you been up all night?” Oliver asks with concern as he helps Cisco out of his jacket. Cisco yawns and sits on the couch.

          “I need Team Arrow’s help.” Cisco demands, avoiding the question.

          “Okay, we can help, you, but I need to know why you were up all night.” Oliver demands. Cisco sighs.

          “After we locked Barry in the pipeline, Joe was taken, and we went after him. The problem was that we had forgotten about Barry, and by the time we let him out, a day had passed. Well, someone latched onto him when he was vulnerable, and Barry joined their side. The problem is that I don’t think he’s in his right mind. I think he’s being controlled.” Cisco explains.

          “Controlled by whom?” Oliver asks.

          “Himself.” Cisco answers simply.

          “Okay, now you’ve lost me.” Oliver admits.

          “In 2020, The particle accelerator successfully activates, and a Barry from another timeline becomes The Flash. He decided to become a lone vigilante, until one day, in 2024, Eobard Thawne appeared, and used his powers to create an Inter-Timeline Causal Loop. He started a war against him, and they battled. Only, when they did, that Barry lost, and was thrown into something called the Temporal Zone. Apparently, it’s a place where time doesn’t pass. That Barry floated through the temporal zone for an eternity, and because of it, the speed force in his body couldn’t handle it, and it mixed the speed force in his body with metal as it tried to save him. Eventually a time quake happened, and he fell into our timeline.” Cisco explains. Oliver just stares.

          “I’m sorry… what?” Oliver asks, not understanding that at all. Cisco gets up, and that’s when he grabs a pen, and paper. First, he draws a line on the left side of the paper.

          “Alright, so this is the current timeline.” Cisco starts to explain. Next, he draws a line on the right side of the paper.

          “This is the timeline that the other Barry is from.” Cisco adds. Next, he draws a circle in the middle of the page.

          “This is the temporal zone that he was in.” Cisco adds. Next, he draws a stick figure lying down in the circle.

          “So, he was floating through here for an eternity.” Cisco adds. Next, he circles the two timelines.

          “Now, when he fell out of the temporal zone, his timeline was erased, so he’s stuck here.” Cisco explains. Oliver nods.

          “So... where is Barry anyway?” Oliver asks.

          “I don’t know. Barry and the other Barry never stay in one place for long. Their last known location was Opal City, but I imagine they’ve moved on by now.” Cisco sighs. As Cisco predicted, Barry and Savitar have moved on to Redmond, Oregon.

          “There has to be some way to track them surely!” Oliver exclaims.

          “Believe me Oliver, I’ve tried, but they’re not easy to track down.” Cisco sighs.

          “Okay, but there has to be some pattern to where they end up running to.” Oliver sighs. Cisco starts to think. The first town they ran to was Keystone. Next, they’d ran to Opal City.

          “Well, they started off in Keystone, and then they ran to Opal City.” Cisco thinks out loud. Oliver’s eyes widened.

          “I figured out their pattern.” He informs. Cisco’s eyes widened.

          “You did? Oliver, what is it?” Cisco asks. This was the first bit of good news he’d heard in a while.

          “Keystone is east of Star City, so wherever they’re running to, they’re running east wherever they go.” Oliver answers.

          “Oh, my God! So, if we can mark all the cities in the United States that are towards the east, then we can find where they might run next!” Cisco exclaims.

          “Oh, Oliver I could kiss you right now!” Cisco grins.

          “Easy there Cisco. There are still a lot of cities to go through, so let’s not get too excited yet, okay?” Oliver pleads. Cisco pouts. In Redmond, Oregon, it was currently around five in the morning. The temperature was twenty-nine degrees Fahrenheit. Savitar, and Barry were currently sharing a bed, arms wrapped around each other as the heater crackled in the background.

Barry was shivering in Savitar’s arms, which is when Savitar slowly woke up.

          “Are you cold Barry?” He asks with concern. Barry continues to shiver.

          “Hey, I’m gonna go see if I can find some more blankets. Don’t move, okay?” Savitar pleads as he slowly gets up from the bed.

          “No, don’t leave me.” Barry whines, and that’s when Savitar kisses him.

          “Babe, I love you, but I prefer for my boyfriend to not be frozen.” He teases. Barry grumbles as Savitar walks down to the guest room to grab some thicker blankets. Savitar had always ran warm, even in winter, so he didn’t think to grab as many blankets. As he walks into the guest room, he grabs four blankets as he returns to their room, slowly crawling back into the bed as he wraps Barry up in the blankets. As Savitar wrapped his arms around Barry, he notices something: he’s stopped shivering. Savitar sighs with relief.

          “What are you doing? Go back to sleep.” Barry yawns.

          “You were cold, so I went to get you some more blankets.” Savitar answers.

          “Well, I’m not anymore, so get your ass over here, cuddle me, and sleep.” Barry insists. Savitar snorts as he wraps his arms around the younger speedster, snuggling in his arms as Barry covers them both.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

         When Savitar wakes up, Barry has his arms wrapped around him. Chuckling, he gives him a kiss before gently moving his arms away from him, slowly getting out of bed as he walks into the kitchen. When he gets there, he starts making his favorite breakfast meal: pancakes, eggs, sausage, hash browns, and toast. He made enough for both of them, knowing that they both would need a lot of food for breakfast. Once the food was done, he walks into the bedroom, walking over to the bed as he kissed Barry again, having brought in a table and put the food in front of the bed.

         “Wake up sleepy head.” He teases. Barry grumbles when he wakes up and Savitar cracks up. When Barry opens his eyes, he sees breakfast next to the bed.

         “You brought me breakfast in bed? You are _awesome_!” Barry grins as he sits up, slowly eating the food. Savitar smiles and goes to get his plate, returning about a minute later as he sits next to Barry, also eating his food. They could hear the wind howling outside. Once they were done with their food, they walked into the living room. Barry puts the dishes in the sink and sits with Savitar on the couch. When he sits with him, he wraps his arms around his shoulders, pulling him in for a kiss. Savitar kisses him back, glad to have him to himself for once. He’s glad that Barry let himself forget about everything back in Central City, at least for now. He knew though that he was being selfish. He’d agreed to turn Barry into what he is, and to help him kill Zoom as a team, and they haven’t done that yet. When they pulled away, Barry could tell that Savitar was lost in thought.

         “Hey. What’s wrong?” Barry asks with concern.

         “I’m being selfish.” Savitar says. Barry blinks.

         “ _Huh_?” He asks with confusion.

         “I agreed to turn you into what I am and go after Zoom and we haven’t done that.” Savitar answers.

         “I figured we’d do that when you were ready.” Barry shrugs.

         “Think it’s still snowing out there?” Savitar asks.

         “I dunno. Let’s go find out.” Barry says as he walks to the living room with Savitar. When they get there, Barry slowly walks over to the door, and opens it. As he expected, it was still snowing outside as he closed the door. Savitar cracks up and walks over to the thermostat, turning the heat on. After that, he walks over to the couch, sitting next to Barry as he grabs the remote.

         “Do you mind if I turn audio descriptions on?” Savitar asks.

         “No, go ahead.” Barry answers. Savitar blinks. That was a first. Most people throw a fit when he turns on audio descriptions. After logging into his Netflix account, the tv reads the name of each show until he finds the one he’s looking for: My life as a teenage Metahuman. He starts episode one, wrapping his arms around Barry.

         “The episode begins with a long shot of a city. The camera zooms in on a silhouette of a person. Behind the person, a shot of the particle accelerator explosion can be seen in the background.

          “My name is Alexandria Jones. Before the Star Labs Particle Accelerator explosion, I was an ordinary high school student. I made good grades, I had friends, parents. That all changed that night. That night I became what’s known as a metahuman.

          That night I became someone else. I became something else. I became: The Electric Woman.” The woman narrates. The camera changes to zoom in on the figure to reveal a sixteen-year-old girl with pale skin, blue eyes, and solid white hair. The camera zooms in to her hands, where white lightning flickers in them. The scene changes to a high school, where several students were huddled behind a desk, trying to survive. Suddenly, an explosion goes off, and lightning strikes Alexandria. The camera fades to black after that.

          “It was that day that I became a human lightning bolt. Ironic, isn’t it? I get struck by lightning and suddenly I become a human lightning bolt?” She speaks to the camera. The scene changes to a high school: Central City High School for metahumans. Several students are walking through the halls. The camera changes when Alexandria gets pushed down.

         “Oh, Lightning Bolt girl! You electrocuted anyone yet?” A boy with long black hair, grey eyes, and a school uniform asks. Alexandria glares at him.

         “No, asshole! I haven’t, _fuck off_!” She says as she stands up. Her hands are clasped around her bag, and lightning flickers in her eyes. She is feeling angry. The camera zooms in her hands, shaking with anger.” The voice reads.

         “Wow, I’ve never watched with audio descriptions before. It’s interesting.” Barry says as he pulls Savitar in for a kiss. Savitar pauses the show and kisses him back. Before he knew it, he’s pressing Barry to the couch, touching him all over as they made out. Soon enough they’re pulling away for much needed air.

         “Damn. That was…” Barry starts to say, his voice trailing off.

         “Amazing? Hot as fuck? Glorious?” Savitar offers. Barry cracks up.

         “You’re a dork.” He teases.

         “But I’m _your_ dork.” Savitar smiles.

         “Yeah, you are.” Barry laughs as Savitar continues the episode. They end up going through an entire season before Savitar turns it off for the night.

         “What? _That’s it_? It was getting good!” Barry asks. Savitar cracks up.

         “Get dressed. We’re going out.” He insists. Barry rolls his eyes as he gets the clothes from his room, putting on several layers as Savitar also gets dressed. When Savitar walks outside with Barry, he’s blinded by the snow. He starts tapping his foot on the ground, frustrated that he couldn’t see. Barry grabs his hand.

         “Hey, it’s okay. I’ve got you.” He says as he grabs Savitar’s hand. He slowly leads him out towards the snow, watching as Savitar slowly cupped the snow in his hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate to do this but I'm gonna have to discontinue this fic. Anyway here's an overview of how the fic would go should I ever get inspiration.
> 
> 1\. Cisco and the others failed to get Barry to come back. Barry told them that he loved Savitar and that he could never trust them again after they locked him up.  
> 2\. Cisco tells him that he understands and that he hopes that one day he'll learn to trust them again.  
> 3\. Two years pass and Barry and Savitar adopted a child.  
> 4\. Barry starts missing everyone and decides to try to start trusting them again, so he goes back to Central City.

**Author's Note:**

> Definition of quid pro quo
> 
> : something given or received for something else


End file.
